Eternity
by Bottles
Summary: An open window leads to late night musings of Charlie on Adam. Slash goodness!


**Disclaimer:** Don't own The Mighty Ducks, except for in my happy slashy dreams of Charlie and Adam and Disney can't take that from me. So ha! 

**Author's Note:**  This is slash.  So if the idea of two incredibly hot boys romantically involved bothers you then you shouldn't read it.  Also this is my first attempt at Mighty Ducks fan fiction so all comments and criticism would be highly appreciated.  In other words… REVIEW!

Eternity

By: Bottles

Charlie's POV—

A sharp wind strikes me from the open window.  I must have forgotten to shut it before crawling into Adam's bed.  I reach for the covers only to see that the blond haired, blue eyed Adonis sharing the bed had successfully managed to wrap them completely around himself.  I smile and laugh in spite of my chills.  He always was greedy when it came to the covers.  I just stare at him sleeping.  His chest rising as he breathes in and out, occasionally uttering adorable cooing sounds which he denies making.  All the troubles, the pressures that constantly plague his waking moments have vanished leaving only his peaceful, cherubic face.  I could watch him for an eternity.  And if all goes right, I will.  I softly brush his silky locks, which had fallen over his face throughout the night, from his eyes.  He was perfect, at least in my eyes, and that's all that matters.  

_I was glad it was finally over.  This conflict between the Varsity and JV had torn the team apart.  Adam and Portman had returned and we were the Ducks again.  Now all was perfect.  Well, not quite perfect.  But I was working on it.  The only obstacle that I had yet to overcome was my broken friendship with Adam.  Even though he said everything was okay I still knew there was some type of tension between us.  Today I was going to take care of it.  _

_I saw him skating up the street to the park where I had asked him to meet me.  _

_"Adam," I shouted, trying to gain his attention.  _

_He looked around cautiously before replying, "What do you want Charlie?"_

_"I just want to talk with you for a second.  I'm really sorry about what happened the other week at the unofficial game.  I didn't mean to be so malicious.  I was just really angry.  I felt betrayed.  I know now that you would never willingly participate in joking on us."_

_I looked up expecting smiles and gratitude and was startled to see Adam Banks in tears.  "What did I do wrong?  Do you not want to be my friend," I cried out, visibly shaken.  _

_A muffled reply came from Adam, "I don't want you to be only my friend, I **want you."  He continued to sob, his eyes full of terror and dread.**_

_I was in shock.  I expected a lot of things that Adam could have said to me; however him expressing his love, I was totally thrown for a loop.  I tried to think of something to say to him.  I just wanted to make him calm down.  My brain was racing a million miles a minute.  Part of me had been trained to think that liking boys was wrong.  I had never considered Adam or any guy in a romantic way._

_Apparently he was unable to handle the silence and in a bold move he jerked me to him and awkwardly placed his lips upon mine.  Then he turned around and with a horror-stricken look skated away.  _

_The stunned look on my face could not begin to express what I was feeling.  I had kissed girls before—hell I had more than kissed girls before, I had even claimed to be in love before, but never had I experienced a kiss that sent shockwaves through my body.  As the tingles subsided I knew that I had been mistaken.  Suddenly everything became clear.  I wasn't just upset about Adam betraying the Ducks, no it was deeper than that.  I was upset that Adam had left me.  _

_Skating after him, I knew that my life had changed.  I wasn't quite sure if I was gay but I was sure that no one affected me like Adam just did.  I just knew that I had to catch up with him so we could figure this out, together.  _

That had been a year ago.  Skating after him was the best decision I had ever made.  I now had discovered the love of my life, my soul mate, my Adam.  I rose from our bed to shut the window.  Staring outside I saw a world of hated and bigotry, hating us for what we were…who we loved.  I wish I could shut out that cold world, like I could the cold wind.  I want to block the hurt and pain from Adam.  Much like the window blocks the shrill cold from me, from us.

_I was sitting in the nurse's office when Adam busted through the doors.  Nurse Sabo had just handed me an ice pack to place on my swollen hand.  "What's going on," Adam exclaimed.  _

_"It seems like Charlie here wasn't paying much attention.  He was skating and tripped down some stairs."  _

_I could tell that Adam saw right through my excuse, "oh," he replied, "well can he go back to the room now?  We have a project to work on."_

_Of course I knew there was no project, but Nurse Sabo didn't, "I wanted to keep him here for another hour to make sure he is okay, but if you boys have work to do then I suppose it will be fine."  She smiled at me and warned, "Stay out of trouble Charlie Conway and if you start feeling dizzy have your roommate carry you back to me."_

_He waited until we got back to the dorm room before the inquisition began.  "Charlie, I know that you are a spaz but there is no way that you got those injuries from falling down some stairs."  _

_I looked into the mirror.  My face was now decorated with darkening bruises and my lip was busted.  "I got into a fight."_

_"Charlie," he scolded, "a fight?  You know better than to let your temper get control of you."_

_"I was doing well Adam.  Really I was."_

_"Then what happened and you better tell me the truth __Conway_."__

_Ugh.  __Conway_.  He only calls me that when he's upset with me.  "It was Andy.  Andy Young.  He called me a fag.  Not to mention any other derogatory term his tiny bigoted mind could think up."  __

_Adam and I had decided not to make our relationship pubic knowledge.  That didn't stop people from having suspicions though.  Many people just think that Adam and I are just very close friends.  Andy Young, based on his own assumptions, had apparently decided otherwise.  _

_I continued, "It's not like I am going to get in trouble anyway.  If he said I hit him then I would say the derogatory words he called me.  Either way we both would have gone down.  You would have been so proud of me Adam.  I ignored him.  Just like you always told me too.  But then he started talking about you.  I just couldn't let him insult you.  I love you."_

_Adam's expression softened as he walked over to where I was sitting on the bed.  He climbed onto the bed, positioning himself behind me.  Entwining his hands with mine he rested his chin on my shoulder.  "I'm sorry Charlie.  I didn't mean to lecture you.  I just don't want you to get in trouble for fighting."_

_"It's not like I am going to get in trouble anyway.  If he said I hit him then I would mention the derogatory words he called me and he fought back.  Either way we both would have gotten suspended.  If we just have separate 'accidents' then no one gets in trouble."_

_I could feel his breath on my neck as he let out a sigh.  "You don't have to protect me Charlie.  I don't want to see you in pain.  It hurts me to know that you got those bruises and cuts because of me."_

_"Adam, I love you and I would do anything for you.  Besides, you haven't seen Andy's face.  I got him good."_

_"Oh Charlie," he smiled before lifting his head and finding my mouth.  He kissed me gently, trying not to hurt my cut lip.  Things will be rough.  But I know Adam will always be there for me, my lifejacket in a sea of uncertainty.  _

I walk back to our bed.  Careful not to wake him, I slide into bed, grabbing some covers for myself.  I instantly feel heat as his warm chest comes in contact with my cool back.  As he slides his arms around me in a firm embrace I hear him whisper, his voice husky from sleep, "I love you Charlie."  Before once again drifting off into the safety of our dreams I reply, "Love you too Adam."  And I will…for an eternity.  


End file.
